Crank it Up
by bigsweatersandhotcocoa
Summary: What if Lily Evans had another sister? And the Wizarding World never existed? Welcome to the Academy, a school where gifted students have the time of their lives. With a slightly senile Headmaster, rival houses, die-hard football championships, what else could Robin and Lily Evans need?


Green eyes met grey. I swept my eyes over the cafeteria, stopping on a dark haired teen with stormy eyes. He gave my a lazy grin and turned back to his companions. A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes began talking animatedly to the unnamed youth. I looked back down at my Walkman and pressed play on a playlist called 'The Who'. The sound of Baba O'Reilly flowed through my ears and I soon forgot about the grey eyed boy. I tapped my feet on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Robin- Robin! ROBIN!" I took off my headphones and smiled pleasantly at my best friend and sister, Lily. "Yes sister dearest?" Her face turned the color of a ripe tomato. "Why you little- You and- Ugh!" She stomped her feet and stormed out of the room. I laughed and hurried to catch up to her. "Hey, Hey! Cheer up Lils! Think of all the possibilities we have here at The Academy, just think-" I said with a dreamy smile but Lily interrupted me. "So many more subjects to take and new material to cover, and oh!" She fanned herself, "a whole new library to scope out!" I scowled "not about schoolwork, über-nerd. I saw a sign for try outs for a band! Isn't that incredible!" Lily just waved me off with one hand. "Sure, sure you go to your little groupie meeting or whatever you want to call it-" "Hey!" " And I will get our schedules so we can actually learn some thing worthwhile." She walked off but winked at me over her shoulder so I knew she was joking.

I stood awhile later in front of the poster advertising band tryouts. I smiled as I thought of my first experience with music.

Flashback  
I sat anxiously in front of the door, waiting for my father to come home. He had said that he was going to bring me a surprise when he got home. I was especially happy, he never brought me gifts. Lily yes, Petunia for sure but never me. Suddenly the door opened and in walked in my father. I let out a squeal and launched into his arms. He stumbled back, "whoa kiddo! What are you doing up so late? Your bedtime was"he glanced at his watch "two hours ago!" I looked down at my bunny slippers "sorry daddy, I was just excited for you to come home." He chuckled and lifted me into his arms.

"We'll we just won't tell Mummy, my Red Robin. Now," he set me on the counter "would you like to see your present?" I bounced up and down on my toes "oh please! Please!" He pulled out a box from his bag and handed it to me. "A guitar!" Even though it was small and looked worn I thought it was the best thing anyone had ever given me. Over time, he taught me new chords and songs. Of course, he added a few of his favorites too, he introduced me to the Beatles, Eagles and the Rolling Stones. When he handed me my scholarship to Hogwarts he looked so proud. He said to me, "make your papa proud and shake that school up for me, will you?"  
End of flashback

I looked back at the poster, blinking furiously. So, they were a rock band called the Marauders. Apparently Padfoot, Prongs and Moony were looking for a new member. A hand seized my shoulder. I whirled around, sighing in relief when I saw it was just Lily. "Robin?" She questioned, "are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Lily. Did you get the schedules?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Did you know that we have double maths periods on Tuesday, and honors English!" "Yay" I deadpanned. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to rush to chemistry" I told her, looking down at my schedule. We said our goodbyes and went separate ways.

"Ms. Evans?" The large middle-aged man said. I fidgeted nervously "yes, sir". "You are new, correct?" I nodded. "Alright, then sit down next to Mr. Snape, he can help you with your work." I felt the class' eyes on me as I scurried over to a seat next to a boy with dark, greasy hair. "Hi" I whispered to him. He sneered and turned the other way. Well, isn't that just lovely.

Two periods later, my year-mates hadn't proved to be much different than the greasy haired git in Chemistry. I sighed, this year was going to be hard with only a few of my Classes with Lily. Suddenly, a blur crashed into me, making me fall over and spill the books out of my bag. A head with scruffy hair and black glasses popped into my vision. "I'm so sorry!" The head said and my eyesight got more blurry. "I-it's.. Okay" I managed to say before I saw black and fell, once again onto the floor.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.*.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Sorry it's a little short, this is my first story on FF and I hope you guys like it! Any reviews, follows or favorites will be massively appreciated! I'll try to update this often but I have a lot of schoolwork so it might not be everyday.


End file.
